pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond Evolution! Stephen and Draco Clash!
A Battle Draws Near... Walking alone on a long, empty path, a man known as Stephen Yggdrasil moved about. Heading to an unknown location, he was travelling simply to travel at this point. Looking around, a lone tree rose from the ground along the way he walked gave off shade. Deciding to rest for a moment, Stephen sat under the cool cover it provided and pulled from his back a sandwich that he began to eat quickly. "I let the team eat about an hour back, they should be fine for now still." said the trainer as he looked down at his belt, with six simple pokéballs sitting on it. "Maybe I should let them out to stretch a bit..." pondered the trainer. "Stephen Yggdrasil." A man stated, literally emerging from the nearby shadows. "You made this easier than it needed to be. Why would a Yonko be all out in the open like this." As he continued to speak, his appearance became more and more clear. The best view one could get was of the man brown hair, and golden eyes. He wore an all black trench coat, with a hoodie attached which was over his head at the current moment. On the back of the trench coat sat a purple colored emblem, which resembled the head of a dragon. "Simply because one may enjoy the simple pleasures of travel." Standing up to the man who called him by name, Stephen looked him over. He seems... familiar.. thought the trainer as he locked eyes with the man. "What is it you want of me out here in the open, of all places?" Pulling his trench coat backwards, he revealed the six red and white pokeballs resting on his waist. Without saying much, he quickly pulled two of the pokeballs out and launched them out into the air. "Sableye, standby. Flygon, you're up." The two pokeballs opened releasing a bright light and from the bright lights stood a Sableye and Flygon awaiting his orders. "Oh? I'll make sure this is one of the journeys you'll never forget." "So you want a battle? I was thinking of letting my team out to stretch. I will follow suit." Stephen said as he reached to his belt and grabbed two of his pokeballs. "Juliet, Valkyrie, I need your assistance." In a flash of light, two pokemon appeared. The first was Juliet, a Roserade, the second was Valkyrie, a large Togekiss. "Alright girls, get ready for anything. So ahead and attack first... what is your name?" "Just know, I was once one of you people." Following his last sentence, he lifted his hand upwards. "Sableye, use substitute. Standby as support for Flygon. Flygon, use Dragon Dance." Both Pokemon nodded their heads. Sableye vanished into a cloud of smoke and all that was left behind was a green stuffed animal. His Flygon on the other hand began to sway left and right, dipping it's head constantly finding it's body shrouded in a blue aura. "Two counters to both Flygon, and Sableye. I see, but..." "Building power, I see. Valkyrie, Juliet, converge your attacks and let out a massive Dazzling Gleam!" The fast grass type pokemon jumped onto the flying egg-like pokemon as pink energy gathered in front of her flower hands. The Togekiss was forming a pink ball in front of its mouth. Together, the two female pokemon of Stephen's team let out a wide shot of pink energy that flew towards the dragon and the substitute doll. That dragon will be annoying if left out for too long, and the converged attack should break the doll. "Perfect. Sableye, use on Togekiss." The mysterious man commanded. It seemed as though the Sableye had been moving at light speed, as it literally instantly appear back onto the battle field. A purple aura would appear around Togekiss and shortly after latching onto her. With the Togekiss being in the middle of a technique it would be virtually impossible to dodge this move. Combine Togekiss' inconvenient positioning with it being at a disadvantage due to Sableye's ability--which allowed him to move first so long as he utilized a status move--was all the better for the ebony's pokemon. "Flygon, fly upwards to dodge the attack using your increased speed and use rockslide." Using her own great speed, Juliet moved into the ring and her eyes turned purple, drawing the attack in. "Well played, but a pokemon like Sableye using Substitute? Toxic is to be expected. Good ole Juliet on the back of Valkyrie will defend her teammate as best she can. Now, Aura Sphere!" Valkyrie launched a volley of energy spheres into the air at the various rocks to shatter them and weave through the rest. Some of the Aura Spheres, however, went pass the rocks and towards the dragon, homing in on it with their ability to not miss. "Making haste of Flygon, using both of your Pokemon eh. I see, so this is what the second youngest member of the Yonko is capable of." "Sableye use recover. Flygon, use rock slide again to collide with the aura spheres then use your wings to create debris and blur up Togekiss' vision." I can't quite let Juliet leave Valkyrie yet, that would leave her open to that Sableye of his. Looking at the two pokemon, Stephen thought quickly. "Valkyrie, use Air Slash in the dust field to clear it, and fire an Aura Sphere with it! Juliet, drop Sludge Bombs on to the field to hit Sableye!" Quickly forming another Aura Sphere, the Togekiss launched wit with a large flap of her wings, with the slashes coming joining into the orb like blades. The large shuriken-like ball rushed through the debris, blowing it outwards away from the field and fly rapidly into Flygon, seemingly to collide. As this calmed, Juliet began to fire down from her avian friend purple balls of sludge to the ghost on the ground, hoping to both hit and preferably, poison it. Doing this, to assist, Valkyrie began to dive down toward the Sableye to make the attack hit easier before swooping back upward to regain altitude and make sure Flygon didn't get in too quickly. Draco's Flygon took the aura sphere head on. This time, the mysterious trainer didn't even bother giving his Pokemon a command to dodge. Instead, the Flygon found itself hit, causing an explosion of the sorts. Shortly after, the insectoid-like pokemon flapped it's wings violently displaying his might and durability, as he took the technique with little to no damage. "Flygon, use Dragon Dance once more. Sableye use protect." At the command of their trainer, both Pokemon did what they were instructed. Flygon began to sway left and right once again, gaining a blue aura around it's body. Meanwhile, from the green doll, a light shield covering it's immediate vicinity like a dome of the sorts. Flying in at rapid speeds as the dragon danced, the fairy pokemon needed no command. Both Juliet and Valkyrie unleashed a powerful Dazzling Gleam directly into the dragon while it danced, aiming for a merge critical hit attack. "Full Power!" shouted Stephen as the energy still flowed, covering the dragon in brilliant double fairy light from the two powerful special attackers on a dragon with below average defenses to such moves. "Futile." The man stated, as his own Flygon began to fly towards the two combined comrades. Flygon's speed had been boosted twice, he was quite literally the fastest things on the field. "Even if Flygon is hit, it just means the worse for him." "Sableye remain substituted, but use Toxic once more." The green doll vanished. Between both Flygon and Stephen's own pokemon appeared Sableye. Once again, the purple aura/mist filled the area where Togekiss flew. Just seconds later, the attack sent from Togekiss and Roserade combined hit head on with both Sableye's substitute, and Flygon. There was a big explosion, Smoking filled the atmosphere above. Near Draco's side stood Sableye completely unharmed. However, from the sky falling down like a meteor, was Flygon. Holding a pokeball out, the man let out a single sentence. "Return, Flygon. Very well then." Pulling another Pokeball from his hip, he shouted. "Kingdra, prepare to conquer." A blue seahorse looking pokemon appeared. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING." It shouted releasing a powerful blast of water from it's mouth. Around it's neck was some type of orb. "Kingdra, use Rain Dance." Blissfully unaware momentarily as joy took for the fall of Flygon, Valkyrie took the Toxic from Sableye and flinched in pain as purple energy rippled on her. Going wide eyed, Juliet apologized to the avian, but Valkyrie nodded forgiveness as a loving, motherly pokemon. "Since Valkyrie took the hit, Juliet, jump down and focus of Sableye, and run in with Shadow Ball! Valkyrie, stay airborne to try and evade better since you are poisoned, and fire down with Air Slash!" Juliet jumped towards Sableye with a Shadow Ball forming in hand, and Valkyrie slashed downward with arcs of wind while a second surge of purple energy covered her, hurting worse than the last one as the poison intensified. Rain drops began fall over the terrain as a result from Kingdra's last move. "Attacking from above. It's been a while since I've had to go the extra mile and really start to think out my moves. But..." Turning to look at his Kingdra who'd not been targeted, he took a short pause. It was literally no more than a second. "Sableye, protect. Standby for my next command." The purple colored pokemon nodded it's head and created a protective barrier over both itself and it's trainer. "Kingdra, get close to Roserade and use Flash Cannon." Kingdra took off as fast as the words came from its trainers mouth. "Under the rain, neither Togekiss nor Roserade can get away from Kingdra." Once close enough, Kingdra released a bright beam at Roserade. "He is fast, too fast. This is like Flygon again. Girls! Combine your attacks again for a double Dazzling Gleam!" Juliet took the Flash Cannon, and with its steel nature, resisted the attack fairly well. She then ran at full speed to get into position as Valkyrie dived at full speed. Both of the Pokemon fired forth waves of pink energy from either side of Kindra, hoping to sandwich him. Once again, however, Valkyrie has a surge of purple passover her, and descended to the ground with a thud. "Damn, poison got her to faint. Return sweetheart, you did great out there." Stephen said as the avian was pulled back into a pokeball. With how fast he is currently moving, Samehada would be a bad choice, and I don't want to risk Phoenix in the water. In that case... Stephen threw out a ball. With the earth cratering beneath its feet, a massive Metagross let out a robotic roar. This Metagross was special however, as it was silver and gold, revealing to be a shiny. "Colossus, stand by for battle!" "Kingdra, dodge it." The Kingdra used it's enhanced speed to back step and avoid the hit. As the two moves collided, a small scale explosion was created, and as it slowly disappeared Kingdra was revealed unharmed. "Kingdra, return to my side." The blue sea horse scurried to its trainers side standing on the opposing side at which Sableye stood on. "Oh, a Metagross. Hm, Kingdra may have a tough time dealing with him. I'll have to rely on the power of his Metagrosss and use it against him." "Colossus, get ready! Use Earthquake, and Juliet use Dazzling Gleam on both of them!" The great Metagross slammed its arms into the ground and the ground beneath it started shaking. Juliet leaped into the air and onto the shiny pokemon's head as to avoid damage as best as she could. She then wave her arms and fired waves of pink energy at both of them, both of Stephen's pokemon using moves that hit both opposing pokemon. Stephen was aimming on breaking Sableye as his Protect should likely fail as it was the last move he used, and Earthquake should be able to break a substitute before the Dazzling Gleam hits. At the initial quaking of the ground, the ebony trainer leaped into the air, as both his Pokemon where hit. Kingdra showed nearly no damage at all granted his natural typing. Sableye on the other hand found himself in a bit of a pickle. The damage from the Earthquake forced the green doll to vanish, and placed the small Pokemon in it's place. Shortly after, it was hit head on by the Dazzling Gleam. "The only thing that kept Sableye alive was that the move wasn't coming from a fairy type itself. Hm.. we still have some stuff to work on then. I'm getting rusty, I see." After the quaking ended, he gracefully landed on the ground. "Sableye, return!" He shouted, holding his pokeball out at Sableye engulfing it in a red light returning it to it's ball. "Kingdra, use Draco Meteor, with a bit of a boost." The Kingdra nodded it's head, and shot off a blue beam into the atmosphere. From the orb resting around his neck a purple light mixed itself into the beam. Within moments, gigantic meteors began to rain down over the battlefield. The first made contact with the earth, quaking it in nearly the same fashion the Metagross displayed a little while okay. Then another, and another, then multiple dropped down at once aiming at both Metagross and Roserade. "Juliet, take cover!" Stephen shouted loudly. The small flower pokemon slid off of the shiny Metagross and under it to evade the brute force of the attack. Colossus lowered its body to protect the grass type as much as it could while it took the attack, getting small chips in damage with each hit as it did at least resist the dragon type moves. Draco Meteor, that is a hard hitting move, I will have to be careful. Juliet must be starting to tire... "Juliet, use the most toxic Sludge Ball you can on Kingdra. Colossus, move in with a Zen Headbutt!" As the attack began to end, a wretched purple ball formed in Juliet's hand with the intent to hopefully poison the might water dragon. Colossus formed a dark pink and blue ball of energy on its forehead and charged forth at the Kingdra. What will he send out next though? By swinging his arm the Kingdra began to dash back left and right easily evading the Metagross' attempt at coming into contact with him. In the rain, Kingdra was a force to be reckoned with. "Kingdra, jump up." He instructed as his Kingdra gracefully leaped into the air now looking down on both the Pokemon. "Use scald!" Without a response, the Kingdra shot out a concentrated blast of water towards the two Pokemon. Swiftly reaching under his trench coat he drew a Pokeball into the air. "Come out, Darkrai!" From the pokeball an all black pokemon emerged.